New Destiny
by PrincessZelda2031
Summary: A few years after the Ceremonial Battle, Yugi and his friends have started college and have moved on like expected in their own way. But everything changes when Yugi receives a call from an old friend with some news that could change everyone's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

"Hey Yug, excited for your first day of college or what?" Joey asked as he showed up at the game shop. Yugi was just done getting ready and was going out the door when Solomon called out wishing them good luck.

"It's your first day too, you know." Yugi said trying to make a point but grinning.

"Yeah man, but I was born to be excited! For once it's nice to feel that without looking over your shoulder constantly or-" He dropped the subject suddenly and they both walking.

"Do you, still have those feelings too?" Yugi asked in a low voice.

"Man, Yug I'm sorry I brought that up I know it's been a few years but I can't stop having those thoughts in my head. I'm such an idiot sometimes I wasn't thinking-."

"Joey, chill out it's fine. It's not like you can just make all that go away in a few years. Come on or we'll be late." He said with a small smile as they started to proceed.

"Hey Yugi!" A familiar voice called out. Joey and Yugi turned around and saw Tea running towards them.

"Hey Tea, off to dance school finally?" Yugi asked.

"Yeah I'm so glad I'm finally going," she said excitedly as she looked at her watch, "Oh, I'm almost late I'll see you guys later!" She called out as she took off running. As they continued walking Yugi couldn't help but think about the events that happened a few years ago. Duelist Kingdom, the Battle City Finals with Marik's dark side, the virtual worlds, Dartz's evil plot for the world, Atem's memories, then the final battle. All those points in his life were incredibly impactful not only for Yugi but for his friends as well. He wasn't even angry with Joey bringing it up. In fact, he thought he was the only one who felt that way. It all stuck with them forever.

After what seemed like an eternity passed before all his classes were over he started to walk to his car. He decided it was best to use one since his grandpa can't possibly always take him to school, which was farther than his old one. Plus, he didn't want to bother his friends about getting rides. They all had their own paths too. As he was about to unlock the car his phone started ringing. It was an unknown number. He answered with a puzzled look.

"Hello?"

"Hello, is this Yugi Moto?"

That voice…it sounded familiar to him.

"Yes, this is him. Who is calling?" He felt like he heard this voice somewhere before.

"Hello Yugi it's nice to hear from you again. This is Ishizu Ishtar."

"Wow Ishizu hi! It's great to hear from you too. What brings you to call me?"

Her voice then turned a little serious.

"I have some news that you may want to be concerned about. Although I'm not entirely sure if it's good or bad, I feel you deserve to know this." Yugi then felt alert but definitely curious.

"What is it Ishizu? Did something bad happen?" There was a little pause.

"Why don't we meet at the Domino museum? I just got into town and I would feel more comfortable speaking in person."

"Of course, I'll be there right away."

"If your friends want to be involved, they should come too."

"Okay, thank you Ishizu," Yugi said as he hung up. It was nice hearing from the Ishtars but something in the tone in her voice sounded off. It was like she didn't want to risk saying something important over the phone.

"Hey Yug, glad I caught you!" Joey said as he ran up to the car, "Listen, do you mind if you give me a ride?"

"Sure, no problem." Yugi said as he started to get in.

"You know, when I was running over here it looked like you were having an intense talk on the phone. Everything okay?" Joey asked as they both drove off.

"I'm not sure exactly, but I feel something serious is up. That was Ishizu believe it or not."

Joey's eyebrows raised with wide eyes. He definitely wasn't expecting that.

"What seriously? What did she say?"

"She just felt I deserved to know something important but I think she didn't want to risk saying it over the phone. I'm actually on my way meeting her right now if that's okay."

"Of course it's okay man, we should tell everyone else too. I'll call them."

Ten minutes later everyone else was already there. Yugi could see Tea, Tristan, Duke, Bakura. Yugi actually did a double take when he looked to his right and saw Kaiba and Mokuba, who actually looked a lot taller than when he last saw him, which wasn't very often. As his friends were coming over and talking, Yugi mentioned the brothers.

"Yeah, maybe Ishizu thought Kaiba needed to know this too, whatever it is, "Tea said.

"Yeah what _is _this about anyway Yugi?" Tristan asked.

"I don't know either, but I think we're going to find out." Yugi answered as Ishizu came over to the group.

"Hello, everyone, it's been awhile but nice to see you all again." Ishizu began.

"Why don't we cut to the chase and get to the point of why we're all here Ishizu, especially me. I have a company to run and don't need to waste any more time with the geek patrol." Kaiba said impatiently.

"If you were more patient rich boy, then she'll tell us!" Joey yelled clearly annoyed.

"Follow me everyone and I'll tell you." Ishizu said as she led them into the museum basement. Tea suddenly felt a case of déjà vu as they all stood where the stone tablets are.

"I needed to tell you in a location where we can't be bothered so I chose here. Now, as I said, I don't know if this is good or bad news. I never thought it was possible but it has happened. Marik will you bring in the bag please?" Everyone was surprised to see Marik again as he came around the corner and set a large carryon bag down on the ground. He looked just as serious. She turned to Yugi.

"Yugi, I think you should be the one who opens it," she said gesturing to it.

"Me? But what's inside it?"

"Go and see for yourself. You'll see why."

Yugi walked over to the bag and knelt down to open it. As soon as he zipped it up, a bright light shined out of the bag for a few seconds then went down. As Yugi looked more closely his heart almost stopped. It was the lost Millennium Items.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I just want to say thanks to all who reviewed and added my story! I got so motivated I decided to post another chapter right away. You guys are awesome hope you like this one!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Yugi wouldn't admit it, but he hoped he would never see his precious puzzle again. It contained too many fond memories of his most closest friend and just the sight of it made his heart lurch. He remembered wearing it through everything he has been through and it helped him stay connected to his bond. At the same time, he was also thrilled. He didn't know it was going to stay hidden deep in the cavern.

"Ishizu, I-I don't understand. How did this happen?"

"You see Yugi, this was the very thought I had when I saw them through my very eyes. I thought this would never be possible, but fate somehow brought them for us to see."

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" Tristan asked.

It was Yugi who spoke first.

"It's this that happened Tristan," Yugi said putting it around his neck and turning around to face them. As expected, everyone gasped.

"But, that's the Millennium Puzzle! How is that possible?! Tea cried.

"That can't be Ishizu! We saw the items falling down that hole in the ground for good!" Joey said aloud.

"Well, I can't say I'm surprised," Bakura suddenly spoke. Everyone shot a puzzled look at him.

"I may not have been around long enough to see or understand everything you all went through together, but I believe Ishizu when she said it was fate that brought them back. Doesn't this all make you curious as to why they were suddenly found out of the blue?"

As everyone was trying to make sense of it, Yugi was too busy contemplating over the fact he was holding the puzzle, not to mention wearing it. It was too weird for him to wear it and no longer able to communicate with the Pharaoh. It was bad enough to not see or hear him again, but to be constantly reminded of him was a little much for him. Everyone knew it, without needing to bring up, was the fact of how much Yugi started to look more like Atem over the years. He'd gotten a little taller and his voice had gotten a little deeper. It had gotten to the point where if you had them next to each other, anyone would have thought they were identical twins. Despite all that, he smiled to himself as the memories came flooding back. If Ishizu had allowed it, he would keep it.

"There's something else you all should know…" Ishizu said sounding cautious.

"What could be more surprising than the Millennium Items coming back," Duke asked throwing up his hands.

"After I discovered that the items unimaginably resurfaced, I decided to go to the very site where Yugi and the Pharaoh's duel occurred. I expected to find the remains still there but it's all been cleared away, so I went inside. I'll never forget what I saw," Ishizu explained as the memory surfaced:

_"__Can you believe the items have come back brother? What do you think this all means?" I asked as I was examining them closely._

_"__I don't know sister, but I think we need to go back to where they once disappeared. I feel there's something more going on than just their recent rediscovery," Marik answered while pondering over it. I looked at him curious._

_"__What are you saying Marik?" _

_"__I'm saying there's a reason they came back. Think about it. Everything that seemed coincidental to everyone else wasn't that. That was fate and that has what has been happening a few years ago. While we may have thought it was all over, I have a feeling there's more to it than that."_

_"__And you think we need to look there because that's where it happened." I then realized Marik was right. We arrived at the site where it all decided how everything will be from then on. What came to my surprise was that it wasn't how we left it._

_"__I'm thinking some archeologists somehow managed to come across this and decided to let their curiosity take over," Marik had stated observing the scene. We then descended down the stairs and into the familiar room. Marik was behind me when I suddenly stopped._

_"__Sister what is it?" He asked._

_I didn't answer because I was too shocked by what I saw. A young girl stood in the middle of the room in front of what used to be the doorway to the afterlife. She had brown hair and her clothes looked like they were from a different time. She looked to be around her mid-teens. She then proceeded to walk up to us._

_"__I have been wondering if I would see anyone so I would explain what happened here, but you two I can see is exactly who I needed to see."_

_"__What do you mean, what has happened? Why is the doorway open?" I asked completely astounded._

_"__The reason those people finding the Millennium Items is the same as to why this happened," She said gesturing to the doorway._

_"__I don't understand. If that's open then that means-"_

_"__Those who wish to leave are now free to do so. I left hoping I could explain how this happened."_

_"__I understand," Marik then spoke, "When the room collapsed, somehow the door to the afterlife had broken away all this time with no way out."_

_"__Marik, this is it. This is the fate we were both thinking about." I then realized._

_The girl nodded, but then turned serious._

_"__As I have been waiting, I have sensed something sinister that has led me to make my belief certain. I feel the unbalance of the afterlife and the real world has triggered the same for the Shadow Realm. I know because I asked Isis to look into the Millennium Necklace when they were left for a short time. She looked just enough to know some evil forces have come back and now need to be stopped once again."_

_I looked at her appalled. This can't be happening again._

_"__Please, what should be done? The Pharaoh has found peace and he's the only worthy one who can stop this."_

_"__I know, and I know a way for everyone to be relieved of their worry. I have gained enough experience in magic over the years of what can be done. And he's more than willing to help," She smiled._

"Hold on! The Shadow Realm is returning?" Yugi asked. He really thought it was all over back then.

"Hey I'm not worried," Joey smirked, "I can help out with this just like last time!"

"I'm afraid so, Yugi," Ishizu replied, "Without his help, the fate of the world will fall."

"So, what happens now?" Tea asked.

"I think you know Tea," Ishizu said. Just then someone came around the corner and stood next to her. Yugi couldn't believe who he was seeing. Yugi expected him to look sad he left the afterlife, but he looked close to happy.

_Atem._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks again for the reviews guys and adding the story it really means a lot! To those who were wondering, this is isn't going to be a puzzleshipping story. To be honest I really set my heart onto it remaining a friendship/brotherhood bond, as I've seen too many of those (puzzleship ones) lol! Anyway, I do hope you'll still like it so here's another chapter for you!**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 3<em>

Yugi was sure he was hallucinating. It can't be true. Atem is in the afterlife where he belonged and all the grief he had left must have exploded from deep inside him to make him see what he wanted to see. Grief he didn't even know he still had. Yugi couldn't just move on that easily. He shared a mind with someone for years, someone who was like a brother to him. Whether or not it was real, Yugi's feet seemed to move on their own towards Atem. The room stayed silent as no one could form a word from their shock. As Yugi walked forward, so did Atem who seemed to smile. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it and crushed him in a hug, Atem was still a little taller but otherwise returned the hug. Yugi laughed as he pulled back and wiped his eyes. This was definitely real.

"Wow, Pharaoh I can't believe you're here. It's so good to see you!" Yugi said excitedly.

"Wow Yugi, you have surely changed the last time I saw you. The same goes for me," Atem said still smiling. Suddenly everyone but the Kaiba brothers and the Ishtar's cam running over.

"Atem I can't believe you're back! Wow this is awesome!" Joey exclaimed.

As everyone was saying their greeting, Kaiba walked over.

"Well, looks like you have unfinished business don't you Pharaoh," Kaiba said, clearly not hiding that wishful thinking in his tone.

"You're right," Atem said.

"Indeed, there's a lot to be explained," Ishizu said.

"Yeah, what _does _this all mean anyway? Not that I'm glad Atem's back, I really am. But I'm confused," Tristan pointed out.

"Tristan has a good point, which we will all tell you what everything will mean from now on," Marik said.

"Not to mention, Atem doesn't look like he's in his spirit form," Duke said observing the obvious.

"You're right, he's not," Ishizu said, "His good friend Mana was able to use her magic to help form a new body for him so that he does not reside in the puzzle anymore."

"So the Pharaoh was willing to leave the afterlife to help save the world _again_?" Tea asked.

"Yes Tea, I was thanks to Mana. I know I need to do this to prevent further dangers to happen again," Atem replied to her.

"So, what happens Ishizu? How are we supposed to save the world this time?" Yugi asked.

"It's become clear to us that in order for the Pharaoh to succeed, he will need the powers of the Millennium Items once again."

"Just like what happened 5,000 years ago," Yugi realized remembering.

"Yes, but there's a catch, "Marik said, "That's part of the reason we all called you here."

"And what's that catch," Tea asked sounding nervous.

"We need you all to inherit the Millennium Items, as you are destined to obtain them for this task," Ishizu said.

"_What?!"_

"Ishizu, I don't understand! Why us?" Yugi protested.

"I understand now," Duke said while everyone gaped at him, "Think about it guys. We all took a part in helping Atem plenty of times and if we need them to save the world again, who's better to use them than us?"

"I didn't think of it that way," Tea realized.

"Well, I'm still willing to help out whatever it takes," Joey said sounding determined.

"Before we do this, you should know the Pharaoh was informed exactly what needs to be done to complete this task." "_I hope these friends will be able to aid the Pharaoh once again," _Ishizu thought. Atem then nodded.

"Okay, I'm willing to help Atem in whatever he needs," Yugi announced.

"Count me in," said Tristan as well as everyone else. Except for Kaiba.

"Kaiba, you haven't said a word, are you going to help us?" Tea asked him.

"I do have a company to run you know," he said clearly annoyed, "Why must you geeks always have to drag this on me?"

"Because we do need you Kaiba, and it is crucial that you help the others or else-"

"Yes I know Ishizu," Kaiba said cutting her off, "What else is new?" He sounded exasperated.

"Just hold up," Joey then spoke up, "How exactly do these things work? I know what the puzzle does but I have no idea what the rest of them do."

"I'll explain when I give them to you," Ishizu said while she, Marik, and Atem took out the items. Ishizu then went first.

"Tea," she called. Tea looked anxious as she walked over. She was handed the necklace carefully.

"Be careful Tea, as this contains the power to foresee the future and the past when you wear it. To use it properly, you must concentrate on what you're seeking." She then wrapped the necklace around Tea's neck and pulled away. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh!" Tea exclaimed, "Now I know what you mean. I feel different now." She then walked back next to Yugi.

"Joey," Atem called and as Joey came over the key was placed in his hands.

"Hey I remember seeing this. The guy that helped us find your memory wore this," Joey recalled.

"You're right Joey and now it's your turn to use it. This is used to go into a person's mind," Atem said.

"That's what Shadi did to me in Duelist Kingdom to look for that thief," Yugi remembered. Atem nodded.

"Okay, I'll take good care of this don't you worry Pharaoh! They won't see who's messing with their mind with me around!" Joey declared.

"If his brain gets any bigger I wouldn't be surprised if he confused it with a real door key," Tristan smirked. As Joey tried to retort back, Bakura already came up. Nobody was surprised when he was handed the ring.

"Uh, are you sure that's a good idea," Tristan asked.

"Don't worry everyone, for even though the Shadow Realm returned, Zorc is still gone for good. This, however, can still be able to lead you to wherever you wish to go," Ishizu assured them.

"That's good to hear," Bakura said laughing trying to pass it off as a joke.

As the Millennium Eye was handed to Duke and the scale to Tristan, everyone knew who would possess the Millennium Rod.

"Kaiba, as you know, this was once your possession and now it is once again yours to use to save mankind," Ishizu said holding out the rod. Everyone waited for Kaiba to do or say something.

"All of you must be delusional if you think using that thing is going to help anything. Have you forgotten what that thing has done, especially to my tournament?"

"Kaiba, believe it or not, the rod did help defend against evil forces 5,000 years ago and there's no doubt that it won't this time," Marik said.

"Fine, whatever," Kaiba said as he snatched the rod away. As soon as he did, he bent over putting his hands on both sides of his head. Everyone watched in shock.

"Seto!" Mokuba cried as he ran over, but then Kaiba stood back up again.

"Ah, I'm guessing it gave you a vision of your past again. Now you see why you're destined to hold it," Atem said.

"Are we done here or not?" Kaiba demanded.

"For now," Ishizu said, "But there's still more to come that you all need to do, which or Pharoah can fill in for you. You're free to leave."

"Good. Let's go Mokuba." Kaiba said as they left.

"Pharaoh," Yugi said, "I believe you should have this back." As he started to take it off, Atem stopped him.

"No Yugi, remember we still a team, even though I'm not in the puzzle anymore. We can both use it," Atem said trying to reassure him. Yugi nodded smiling.

"You're right, and together we can crush whoever stands in our way," Yugi declared firmly.

_Together._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone thanks again for reviewing and adding it really tells me people like it and it motivates me to keep writing! I always appreciate any constructive criticism about what you like or don't like about it. I'm open to considering any possible ideas you guys might have in what you'd like to see and I'll think if I can fit it in the story. Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4<em>

Everyone had decided to go their own way in the meantime of processing over what will happen from now on. Tea went back to dancing school, Duke went back to work on Dungeon Dice Monsters, and Joey and Tristan went home. The Ishtar's decided they needed to stay in town for everyone's part in their chosen paths and so left with everyone else warning them to be more cautious. Atem thought about leaving but noticed Yugi going into one of his "deep in thought" moments. Somehow he still knew after all this time what Yugi must be thinking about and understood with a compassion for him.

"Yugi I know-" Atem began but Yugi held his hand up.

"It's okay Pharaoh, just give me a minute," Yugi said breathing in and out for a few moments, then turned around. Atem could tell he was trying to keep up with the facade, but he thought better. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yugi, you don't have to pretend. Please, just be honest with me and tell me what's on your mind." Yugi then looked up at him.

"It's just a lot to take in. I mean, I never thought it was possible for you to be standing right here."

"I understand Yugi I didn't think so either. One thing's for sure is that I'm not going anywhere," Atem said with a smile. Yugi looked relieved and glad.

"Really? You swear?"

"I swear on the sands of Egypt I am staying," Atem smiled. Yugi laughed a little, but then turned a little serious.

"I just have so many questions…"

"I'll help you with that," Atem said sitting down on a bench while Yugi did the same. The memory then came into focus as he retold the story:

_"__Pharaoh! Pharaoh!" Mana called as she sprinted across the throne room in front of Atem. He was still adjusting to the afterlife after leaving his friends behind a few years ago. Even though he was reunited with his mother, father, and the rest of his old friends, Atem still missed the years he spent with his new ones. As he shook out of the thought he saw Mana's face, who looked very unsure and confused. He stood up and walked over to her._

_"__Mana what is it?"_

_"__It's the door to the real world. It's been open." Atem wasn't sure he heard right._

_"__What do you mean the door is open?" It wasn't supposed to._

_"__I think when you crossed over, something happened on the other side that made the door break away. It looks like it's been that way ever since. What should we do?" Atem had no idea. He thought it wasn't supposed to happen._

_"__It's too late to do anything Mana," said a familiar face behind Atem, who looked around. It was his father Aknamkanon._

_"__Father, what do you mean?"_

_"__I have been observing the other side. Spirits have been entering the real world whenever they please, but it's the least of our worries. Since the opening occurred, an unbalance of this nature triggered the return of the Shadow Realm." Atem couldn't believe it. _

_"__Father, Zorc and the Leviathan have been destroyed. How is that possible?"_

_"__That's true my son, but since human spirits can be freed, the same goes for the Shadow Realm. Do you realize what this means?" _

_"__Everything must be stopped. Spirits don't belong on the other side. Unless they have unfinished business…" Atem realized._

_"__Exactly. I'm afraid that destiny has chosen you once again for everything to go back to normal." Atem understood, but not knowing how to do it was a different question. His father turned to Mana._

_"__I believe you know what should be done, my dear," he said as he left them alone._

_"__Pharaoh, are you okay with what I have to do? Do you trust me?" Atem immediately nodded._

_"__Of course Mana. Do what you have to."_

_"__Then let's hurry," she said as they ran out the door._

"So that means it was never over. This _whole _time we thought everything was back to normal and it wasn't? Pharaoh, it's not fair when you have to restore balance again when you finally found peace. I thought that's what you wanted," Yugi said.

"It wasn't exactly that I wanted it Yugi. Yes, I wanted to be reunited with my family and old friends but a lot of time has passed since my life in Egypt. My life changed 5,000 years later. Remember when everyone tried to stop me from going through that door?" Yugi nodded.

"At the same time, I wanted to stay too but-"

"You would've stayed trapped for another 5,000 years in the puzzle again. But that was when we thought there was no other way. Now everything's changed."

"Right, and now once again we all have to restore balance to the world," Atem finished.

"Tell me something Atem. How do you _really _feel about this? Now it's your turn to be honest." The pharaoh looked at Yugi's face with an emotion Yugi couldn't identify.

"I can't explain that directly Yugi, but I can tell you what happened between Mana and I."

_The way Mana was running, it felt like time was running out by the way Atem was gasping for air when they finally stopped. As soon as he recovered he stood up and saw Mana standing by what looked like a large opening. He then remembered it was in this very spot where he entered from the real world. Mana then turned to face him._

_"__I have to tell you something my king. Before I came to you, I went to your father first to inform him of what happened. It was then he told me I had to somehow let you go into the real world to fulfill your duty. He reminded me of a way for you to do that without staying as a spirit anymore and so that's when I came to you."_

_"__But how is that possible Mana? What do you mean about no longer being a spirit?" She stepped closer to him._

_"__Do you trust me?" She asked again._

_"__Of course Mana, but I'm still confused."_

_"__Don't worry, I've actually done this before only once but I remember how quite well," She assured him. It was right then that Atem finally understood. He finally got his chance._

"Does that explain to you Yugi, of what I really think about being back again?"

"Wow, I mean that's great! I never thought you were feeling that way." Atem then stood up from the bench they've been sitting on.

"Yes, and now we are able to fight side by side to save the world." Yugi stood up too and nodded in agreement. Then he realized something as he looked at Atem.

"Uh, Pharaoh? You do realize you're still wearing your Egyptian clothes right? Where will you be staying?" Atem looked confused for a second then looked at himself. It was obvious he hadn't thought this through. Then, Yugi had an idea.

"Oh, I know. How about you just remove your jewelry and change later? It'll attract less attention that way. And as for staying somewhere, I happen to share an apartment close to school with Joey. You can stay with us," Yugi said obviously expressing a large shred of hope. Atem's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yugi, you don't have to do that I can ask Ishizu-" Yugi held his hand up.

"You know me better than to think I would mind Phar—I mean Atem." Yugi was still trying to get used to his real name again after calling him Pharaoh for so long. Atem then became convinced giving up.

"Okay, you're absolutely right. Thank you."

"No problem," Yugi said as he looked at his watch, "Oh wow, we've been here longer than I thought! Come on, let's go!"

On their way to Yugi's apartment, Atem couldn't help but reminiscence all that have happened here before he left. It felt good to be able to see it all again, but this time he doesn't feel trapped anymore. He can be his own person now and let Yugi finally be himself. It wasn't long before they stepped out of the car. As they walked inside Yugi called out Joey. When Joey turned up, he looked surprised.

"Hey Atem! Whatcha doin' here?" Yugi then gestured to Atem.

"Joey, meet our new roommate!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting, I appreciate those who stuck around you all are great! I hope I made up for it by posting a little longer chapter for you so I hope you enjoy. Feel free to add/favorite/review it really means a lot that you guys like it and it's a good motivator for me to keep going. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

"So Seto, what are you going to do with that Millennium Rod thing? I remember the Pharaoh said you once owned it in the past."

"Mokuba, you can't expect me to be able to use that thing while trying to keep KaibaCorp in business." As his little brother started to pick up the rod from Kaiba's desk, Kaiba shot him a look.

"Don't touch that. You don't know what that thing can do." Kaiba already knew from his visions how powerful it was. During his Battle City duel with Atem, he's already seen the past where Priest Seto was being possessed while battling the Pharaoh. He couldn't help but feel uneasy of what the Pharaoh's return might mean this time. It must mean there is going to be something bigger at stake now.

"I do too know what it does Seto. Remember what it did to Joey and Tea, not to mention everything else during Battle City?" Kaiba wouldn't admit it, but he knew Mokuba was right. At the time though, he thought it was all a big magic act by Marik. After he witnessed Atem go to the afterlife, he finally accepted everything told to him was true. So how does Ishizu expect him to use it, despite his ancient past? He picked it up to examine it more. Once again, he felt that connection again and couldn't hide his reaction.

"Hey what happened to you back there at the museum anyway? You acted all weird like you were having a bad headache or something."

"It was nothing."

"But-"

"Mokuba, no offense but you're not the right person I should be talking to about anything like that." His little brother looked real disappointed but let it go. Even though he's a little older now, Kaiba didn't want that kind of burden on his shoulders any more than it already did. He wouldn't exactly be left in the dark, but that wouldn't mean he would tell him everything.

"So, you are going to help them then?" Kaiba considered for a minute. Last time, his ignorance and selfishness played a big part in the outcome of every obstacle. If he had wholeheartedly committed to helping the others, it could've been different. As much as he hated to admit it, his connection to them is much more than he thinks. Plus, what Mokuba said how much he's changed for the worst started to get to him. It could prove to his little brother he won't stay like that forever. Before Kaiba could reply to his question something unexpected happened.

"Seto…" a voice called out to him. Both of the brothers appeared startled as they were the only ones in the office.

"Seto what was that?" Kaiba frowned a little.

"You mean you heard it too?"

"Yeah, it sounded like a girl."

"Seto…I must tell you something…" Kaiba was sure he's heard this voice before, but before anyone could say anything, they then heard the faint unmistakable sound of Kaiba's favorite monster.

"Whoa, what _was _that Seto?!" Kaiba then remembered whose voice that was.

"It's-It's…" Kaiba stuttered as an apparition appeared in front of them. The spirit had long white hair covering her face, blue eyes, and a long flowing garment. She appeared to be solemn but in a serious sense it looked like.

"Hey, who are you? Where did you come from?" Mokuba demanded but sounding a little shaken. Kaiba was speechless from shock.

"I am Kisara. I believe Seto and I have met before," she said clearly directing that statement to Kaiba. Mokuba turned to him.

"Seto, what is she talking about?" He asked. Kaiba then shook his head trying to get himself out if it.

"You can't be here, you died a long time ago. How is it that you're here?"

"The doorway to the afterlife has broken away and so I have let myself through to take part in helping the Pharaoh. Since you are part of that destiny I have come to be of service to you."

"No offense lady, but what makes you think Seto needs your help? You're just an ordinary girl."

"No, she's not Mokuba," Kaiba said as Mokuba raised his eyebrows in confusion, "Her spirit is how the Blue Eyes existed in the first place. She resides in it."

"So you're saying she's the Blue Eyes White Dragon?" Mokuba asked in disbelief.

"It's quite a long story young one, but back to the reason I'm here. I'm needed here to help you in your part of the Pharaoh's destiny, but I won't be the only one here."

It was then Kaiba realized this has become a lot more serious than he thought.

* * *

><p>Wearing a Millennium Item around her neck didn't seem to bother her as much as she thought it would. Sure, she could sense its enormous power coming from it as she continued her dance routine, but Ishizu did say she would have had to concentrate for it to even work. Tea didn't want to risk using its power until it was absolutely necessary or when the time is appropriate. The other thing on her mind was the fact that Atem came back, and staying for real this time. Even though she was thrilled about it, she had no idea what lay ahead for them this time. She was sure Yugi knew by now, which gave her an idea as her classes were done for the day. As she came out she saw Joey, Tristan, and Bakura waiting for her.<p>

"Are ya thinking what we're thinking Tea?" Joey asked. Tea caught the indication in his tone.

"Yeah, let's go." As they started walking, Tea couldn't help but figure out what they needed the items for. In the past, the only ones used were the puzzle, eye, ring, necklace, and the rod. Only two of them were used for good so how could the others be used to save the world instead of destroying it?

_"__There must be hidden powers I don't know about_," Tea thought as she glanced down at the necklace. Without thinking, she thought hard about what might be done when the necklace suddenly activated its bright light. Joey and Tristan turned around as they heard it and froze. Joey then ran to Tea.

"Hey, earth to Tea!" He said waving his hand in front of her face. He gave up seeing her blank stare and no response.

* * *

><p>Yugi knew from how Atem has been acting that something must be going on that he wasn't telling him yet. He was always looking distracted or troubled. Finally, Yugi couldn't take it anymore and decided to confront him alone. As Yugi thought, Atem was reading a history book on how much Egypt has changed through the years. He sat down on the couch next to him. Atem immediately glanced at him curiously.<p>

_"__He must have figured out what's been on my mind lately,"_ Yugi thought unsurprised.

"You're right Yugi. It's no use waiting to tell you," Atem said turning around to face him. Yugi nodded for him to continue.

"As we know it, the Eye of Wdjat doorway to the afterlife is open. That means spirits can enter into it and out of it. Do you know what this could mean?" Yugi knew Atem wanted him to figure out for himself. He thought about it for a moment.

"Well, spirits don't belong with the living so if they get out, then that means…," he said trailing off in realization, "They have unfinished business."

"Right. Now do you know of anybody that has just that?" Again, Yugi thought back to the past adventures they've been through together. _Oh no…_

"Now you see the real trouble that we are in now," Atem said seeing the reaction on Yugi's face.

"All of the Orichalcos victims have been released, which means 10,000 years of stolen souls have come back to act on revenge," Yugi said realizing the trouble they're in now.

"That's what the Ishtar's and I have come to believe."

"So why haven't we seen or heard anything from them?"

"It's because the underground doorway have been recently cleared up so they are slowly moving around the earth as we speak."

"He's right Yugi," said another voice. Yugi turned around and saw Tea.

"What do you mean Tea?"

"That's what I'd like to know," said another voice behind Tea. Then another familiar voice jumped in.

"Yugi!" As Yugi was getting crushed in a hug he saw that it was Rebecca.

"Oh hey Rebecca and nice to see you again Professor Hawkins," he said trying to get out of her death grip as the professor walked in afterwards.

"Hello Yugi, and Pharoah I heard what has happened what an amazing miracle," he said clearly in awe. Everyone could tell his fascination for things like this was shown in his voice. Atem nodded in agreement as Rebecca slowly walked in front of him.

"Pharaoh, I just want to say I'm sorry with the way I treated you before. My anger got in the way and-" Atem lifted his hand up to stop her.

"It's okay Rebecca I understand. You didn't need to apologize," he said with a small smile. Rebecca smiled back and nodded.

"Tea did you tell everyone that you saw the same thing Atem knew?" Yugi asked. Suddenly, Atem stood up.

"Tea may I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"S-sure," she said sounding confused as Atem led her out of the room.

"What's going on?" Joey's faint voice asked as they walked further away.

"What's wrong Atem?" she asked sounding unsure what she said exactly caused him to act strange. He said nothing as he led her outside by the sidewalk out of earshot. He turned to her looking very serious.

"Tea please, whatever you saw except for the Orichalcos souls, do not say anything to anyone, especially Yugi." I sounded like he was pleading.

"But he deserves-"

"Tea, think about it. What do you think would happen if we did tell him that part you saw? Would it be something Yugi would do?"

"Oh my God, you're right." Atem looked more relaxed.

"Thank you Tea."

"No problem, we'll have to think of another way for that _not _to happen"

_And it won't._


End file.
